


stuff

by claudine999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine999/pseuds/claudine999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles finds somme stuff in derek's bedroome</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> just felt like doing this

stiles felt like going to derek's house to suprise him for his birthday 

he was knocking on derek's door but no one answerd so he just let himself in 

and straight he went into derek's room thinking he's sleeping 

when he opend the door and stepped in he couldn't find any derek 

so he though that he could just wait until he comes back 

**2h later**

stiles is starting to get boaerd so he starts to rome around in the room until he finds something 

a hidden door in derek's bedroom

stiles opens it and inside the room are pictures of him

even picture of him from when he and derek didn't know each other 

and one wall it has picture of derek and him from last Christmase but it's doodled on its says mate

at that moment it hits stiles like punch in the guts im derek's mate 

"awesome"


End file.
